


There Must Be Balance

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with what I write, except my ideas.And even then, those ideas are stemmed from others, so I don’t own those either. Either way, this is my new bit of brain dumping. Liberties taken, as always. I am using the same Harry Potter from snippet "A Welcome Visitor".
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	There Must Be Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with what I write, except my ideas. 
> 
> And even then, those ideas are stemmed from others, so I don’t own those either. Either way, this is my new bit of brain dumping. Liberties taken, as always. I am using the same Harry Potter from snippet "A Welcome Visitor".

  
  


Harry blinked softly to let his eyes adjust to the new light around him, and then grumbled when he realized where he was. Not that he had been here before, but he was never one for large cities, and this one was extra large. Fawkes made a soft trill from his shoulder, before nuzzling into his hair and vanishing in his traditional way. Harry shook his head with a fond smile, and then started to walk along the streets of the large, and he would learn later, planet sized city. 

  
  


He was surprised when crowds parted, even though he was not projecting magic in any sense to do so, or had an angry expression to assist with that, either. He caught a few words, grateful for the beads in his ears that translated for him via magic. Most of them whispers, but he heard one word more than other, well… two words. 

  
  


_ Master Jedi.  _

  
  


He huffed softly in his mind, and shook his head as he was probably being confused for some other kind of magic user. That was fine by him, really. He walked for another good half an hour or so, before a flying car, because of course it was a flying car, landed a few dozen feet in front of him, and out stepped two robed individuals. Ah, the local wizards, probably Aurors of some kind. They approached, and he bowed softly, before his runed tongue ( **THAT** had hurt), let him speak the language he had been hearing. 

  
  


“I greet you, good sirs. Can I assist you?” Harry asked, leaning on his staff, smiling genially. He was about Dumbledore’s age when he was killed, so his hair was more of a grey bird’s nest that its old black, yet it wasn’t completely so as his magic helped keep him younger in appearance and feel. His eyes had gotten more vibrant as he learned more, and more from different worlds he visited, along with his growing magic. 

  
  


“We heard disturbances of a roaming Jedi, and as all of us are accounted for, we came to investigate.” The first one said, and the older of the two sighed softly. 

  
  


“Anakin.” The older man said, getting a soft mumble of apology from the younger man, before speaking. “Knight Skywalker is correct. We came to see if you are indeed a rogue Jedi, or perhaps just found a Jedi’s garb.” He said, and Harry nodded softly, smiling still. 

  
  


“I am not what you call a Jedi, but these robes are customary from where I come from.” Harry said, a brighter grin on his face, before again, he bowed. Though, this time it was deeper, and when he came up, it was with a slow flourish of his robes. “I am Harry Potter, Arch-Druid, and master Healer.” He said, before leaning on his staff again. 

  
  


“What… kind of healer?” Anakin asked, a wary hope in his tone, which both older men caught, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

  
  


“I am a just a master Healer. If there is an ailment I cannot fix, then I will make the pain as manageable as possible.” Harry said, nodding softly, causing the younger male to nod in thought. 

  
  


“Please excuse my companion, and myself. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he is Anakin Skywalker.” Obi-Wan said, and then he stepped to the side. “Care to join us? We would very much like to speak with you more at the Jedi Temple.” He said, and Harry smiled again, it was really disarming, but he was first and foremost a healer, and he wanted people to know that he was as approachable as possible. 

  
  


“But of course, I thank you for your hospitality.” Harry said, before getting into their flying car. A speeder, he would later learn, but now he just marveled at the technology that went into this. It was lovely, he hoped he could take one with him. 

  
  


~TMBB~

  
  


Amber eyes blinked and stared into emerald ones, and the emerald ones did the same with soft blinks. The face belonging to the amber eyes was wrinkled, old, and contemplative. The emerald eyes belonged to a face that was smiling, and slightly aloof. 

  
  


“Master Kenobi said that you’re not a Jedi, yet the Force rolls over you like a river over a rock.” Master Windu said, though Grand Master Yoda and Harry were still having a staring contest. “Care to explain?” He asked, and Harry blinked again, but shrugged a single shoulder. 

  
  


“Hmmm, not really. I don’t know what this Force is that you speak of, but I do have magic.” Harry said, before he decided to break eye contact, and looked at the dark skinned male. “And before you go into the whole ‘primitives think the Force is Magic’ thing, know that I have heard similar, and it’s either all the same, or two different forces.” He smiled genially, but it seemed a mite bit agitated, yet not overly so. He wasn’t exactly a saint, but he had a lot of patience. 

  
  


“Correct, he is, Master Windu.” Yoda said, finally speaking, blinking again to clear the small dryness in his eyes. “Flows over him, the Force does, but connect it does not. Cut off from the Force he is, but power is he not lacking.” He said with a gentle hum, looking at the young man in front of him. “Malicious, however, the Force tells me he is not. Yes.” He nodded again, before leaning back, going into a more thinking position. 

  
  
  


“I see this as well, Master Yoda.” Master Shaak Ti said, causing the emerald gaze to fall on her, which was not so much unsettling, as it was just startling. “I believe, whatever he is here for, the Force wants him to be, and as such… he should stay.” She said, nodding, a soft mumbling going through the council. 

  
  


“Will you stay then, Master Healer?” Anakin asked, again that soft hopeful tone in his voice. 

  
“If I am being offered a place, I don’t see why not.” Harry said, smiling gently still. “Though, do not be alarmed if my friend arrives upon my shoulder.” He said, glancing at his empty shoulder. “If that should happen, then it means my time on this world is over, but not until I am done here, of course.” He said, before standing and stretching, bowing in thanks to the council. 

  
  


“To a room, Young Skywalker will show you, hmm?” Yoda said, and Anakin nodded softly, gesturing for Harry to follow. When the doors closed, Obi-Wan turned to the Grand master. 

  
  


“I do think that Knight Skywalker believes, that as a master healer, Mr. Potter can perhaps aid in the lingering pain of his artificial limb.” Obi-Wan said, and there were a few mumbles of agreement. “Yet, there is something else… deeper, that I cannot place.” He mumbled, trailing softly. 

  
  


“Hmmm, yes. Shrouded, and cloaked Young Skywalker is, troubling…” Yoda said, stroking his chin. “Meditate on this I will, the Force will guide us all.” He said, and there was some agreement once more, and then the meeting was adjourned, leaving all to empty the chamber, while Yoda got into a comfortable position to meditate. 

  
  


~TMBB~

  
  


“That… cannot be sanitary.” Obi-Wan said as he entered Anakin’s room, seeing Healer Potter poking the younger males arm stump with… a stick. “I do believe you should be in a proper medical bay, with sanitation and bacta at the ready.” He said, and Harry snickered softly. 

  
  


“Don’t just stand in the doorway, you might traumatize a youngling.” Harry said with a small glint in his eye, before going back to work with a soft, thoughtful hum. 

  
  


“I don’t mind the prosthetic, but the nerves are always… uncomfortable when I move it. More so than I let on… ” Anakin said, shifting lightly as he said that, the odd feeling of not being able to feel his fingers back again. “And before you say anything, Obi-Wan, I did not want to bother the council with such a trivial matter. Not to say that your time is not valued either, Healer Potter.” He said quickly, before hissing at a jab, and not the gentle poke from before. 

  
  


“I said, call me Harry.” The playfully agitated healer said, before trailing the tip of his wand over the closed wound. “A lightsaber did this you say, hmm? Well… the nerves are cauterized… there is just one thing to do, really.” He said, nodding lightly. 

  
  


“And that is, Hea- Er, Harry?” Obi-wan said, and Harry grinned softly. 

  
  


“Why, I regrow the rest of his arm, of course!” Harry said, brightly. “A very simple process, honestly. Though, I can understand how you Force users, would think otherwise.” He said, teasing softly still, as he started to rummage through his bag, which had come out of nowhere, and hadn’t that been a surprise to a resting Anakin. 

  
  


“I am afraid, that aside from cloning Knight Skywalker, that is not exactly possible.” Obi-Wan said, and Harry snorted, before making a eureka sound, and taking out a vial of swirling, blue and red liquid. Not purple, but the two colors swirling around each other. 

  
  


“You are not wrong, of course, if we were using your technological advances and the like.” Harry said, opening the vial, and humming gently. “Oh, it’s going to suck, truly. Might hurt for a good eight or so hours, but you’ll have full function soon enough!” He said brightly, before presenting the vial to the sitting knight. 

  
  


“Do I… drink it? Pour it on my arm?” Anakin asked, trailing softly, a mite bit uncertain. 

  
  


“Oh, you drink it. I will warn you. It smells like…” Harry hummed for a moment, before nodding, having to think of the right word. “Bantha piss, and it tastes worse.” He said, satisfied at the look of horror on the young man’s face. “Best to just… knock it back without trying to think of it.” He said, and with a look of stubborn resolution, Anakin did just that. 

  
  
  


“Oh good sweet Force, that is awful!” Anakin said, almost having to wretch from the taste of the potion, but he was then thankfully given some water to wash the taste down. 

  
  


“Oh, I forgot to mention. You’re going to be  _ ravenously _ hungry for the next hour or so, while your body copes with taking everything to remake your arm. I would suggest getting some food, as soon as you can.” Harry said, nodding softly. “Maybe one of those fancy droids of yours can bring you something.” He said, smiling gently. 

  
  


“No, allow me… I will see If I cannot get something.” Obi-wan said, bowing lightly and then scuttling out, and then Harry grinned and winked at Anakin. 

  
  


“You’ll have a full set of arms to hug your lady wife in no time at all.” Harry said, and Anakin blushed ever so softly. “I would also like to see her, I do enjoy making sure expecting mothers are nice and healthy.” He said, and Anakin nodded almost too seriously, before starting to idly talk, while trying to ignore the incredible pricking and fuzziness that was his arm regrowing. 

  
  


  
~TMBB~

  
  


“So, there is nothing wrong at all, as a matter of fact, the children are getting along quite well.” Harry said, wand put away, before looking up at the stunned faces of the parents above him. “Oh, did you not know you were carrying twins?” He asked, smiling brightly. 

  
  


“Two…. twins?” Padme Skywalker said, blinking softly, a soft, goofy grin on her face, mirroring the one of her husband. 

  
  


“Yes, a strong boy and girl. They have an extra… ethereal swirl around them, I believe that to be your Force?” Harry asked/said, and Anakin nodded, kneeling and closing his eyes as he rested his hand on his wife’s rounded stomach. 

  
  


“Yes… they are strong in the Force…” Anakin said, trailing softly, smile on his face as well. 

  
  


“Well, that’s just peachy!” Harry said, getting up, groaning softly. “There was a bit of issue with their movement, but I fixed that right up, so yes… completely healthy.” He smiled and nodded, before rummaging through his bag of tricks, as Anakin called it, taking out a small box. He opened it, and inside there were a few rows of pink vials. 

  
  


“Oh… surely you’re not going to subject a pregnant woman to those vile things?” Anakin said, flexing his still new arm, shuddering at the lingering taste. 

  
  


“I am a healer, Knight Skywalker, you wound me.” Harry said with a soft, mischievous grin. “No, these taste like peppermint. A lovely flavor where I am from, meant to help with nausea, headaches, and most other pregnancy related illness.” He said, and in a flash one was popped open, and downed by the expecting woman, who sighed and leaned back. 

  
  


“Oh, sure. Let the pregnant woman get the good one, I got the one that would have made a Hutt gag.” Anakin groused playfully, but he kissed his wife shortly after. 

  
  


“Take one every day, around the time you usually get your sickness. There is enough supply for a good few weeks, it shouldn’t last that long.” Harry said, giving the box to the pleased, relaxed woman. “Now, this is normally the part where I tell expecting parents to abstain from sex, and just watch their faces fall and listen to them ask when they can again.” He said, getting a blush from the two of them. “Sorry, I have to get my jollies somewhere. You have at least two more months of your delightful proclivities.” He then smiled ad his hands were shook, rather enthusiastically, by Anakin, and a grateful smile from Padme. 

  
“Thank you, so very much… you’ve assuaged more fears than I could have ever hoped.” Anakin said, and Harry nodded, before the three of them went to get something to eat, though Anakin would lie if he said he did not just kind of zone out when the greater game of politics was brought into the conversation. 

  
  
  


~TMBB~

  
  


Anakin was pacing back and forth in his room at the Jedi temple, it was near dawn, and he had been awake for an hour already. He was a bundle of terrible nerves, and he just couldn’t deal with it. 

  
Padme was dying in his dreams, no, his visions. It was painful to watch, to feel her scream as he could do nothing. There were only so many people he could confide in, if he was honest with himself. Ashoka, of course, but she was obligated to speak to the higher ranking members of the council. Obi-wan didn’t even know he was naffin' married, for Force sake. He then thought of the Supreme Chancellor. He was an older man, plenty of years of wisdom, to be sure. 

  
  


Then there was Healer Potter… he had at least a few dozen years on the Chancellor, and he had already helped so much. Even Obi-Wan had accepted his help, and no longer walked with a slight limp that he insisted no-one noticed. He sat down, running his hands through his hair, and then grumbling. He was sweaty, and hot. He needed to clean himself up, yes, he would do that. Try to get some sleep, then talk with Healer Potter in the morning. 

  
  


~TMBB~

  
  


“A vision, you say?” Harry said, sitting across from a very anxiety riddled Jedi Knight. “Is it… clouded, or clear? The edges of what you see in your minds eye, are they frayed, or smooth?” He leaned forward, and Anakin seemed to close his eyes, thinking softly. 

  
  


“They… are both, at times. Its hazy, and then clear, then not afterwards. It changes, fluctuates. I know its the Force, I can feel it… trying to tell me something.” Anakin said, frustrated, but Harry just nodded. 

  
  


“There is a simple technique I know, that will allow me to see. It is much like your abilities with the Force, but it’s a bit more in depth, invasive.” The emerald eyed man said, and Anakin nodded slowly. 

  
  


“Anything, please… I just want to see what I can do, how I can stop this.” Anakin all but pleaded. 

  
  


“Very well. Relax your mind, and gaze into my eyes, Knight Skywalker.” Harry said, using Anakin’s title to help ground him in the moment. When eye contact was made, he slipped into the young man’s mind, soft and complete. It took a moment, but soon he was wandering through the vast, yet compact, mindscape of the younger male. 

  
  
What he saw both surprised him, and did not. Battles, feelings, events in this young man’s life. He worked through them slowly, finding memories, until he saw the one he was looking for. The vision was a nightmare, made even worse by the deep feelings for his wife. The need to protect his children as well. Then, he found something else, something that both unsettled him, and made him want to burn all around him in a powerful rage.

  
  


Harry knew manipulation, he knew darkness, and it was coiling deep within the Jedi’s mind. It was softly coaxing, guiding, aiding. The Force was trying to warn him of it, but he was young, and it was difficult to catch. Harry was well versed in cleansing magic, though, and while it would be different for him, he knew just what to do. He slowly pulled from Anakin’s mind, taking a slow, deep breath. It had been almost two hours, and they were both a bit tired. 

  
  


“I know of a way to help you, Knight Skywalker.” Harry said, and at the nod to go on, he did just that. “You must find a way to completely, and utterly cut yourself off from the Force. Not permanently, but… for I’d say, an hour or two.” He said, and he could see the warring emotions on the young man’s face. “I cannot tell you why, but know that as your healer, it is in your best interest.” He said, and Anakin slumped gently, but nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, Master Healer. I understand…” Anakin said, and then looked up, determination etched in his face. “If it will keep my family safe, then so be it.” He said, nodding sharply, with Harry smiling ever so softly. 

  
  


“When you return to the Force, I will explain.” Harry said, and Anakin nodded, before they started to discuss just how it was going to happen. 

  
  


~TMBB~

  
  


“So, this is how it is going to work.” Harry said, sitting with Padme and Anakin in a completely magically sealed room. “You will cut yourself off from the Force, completely, and I will immediately put your wife and children in stasis. Think… like carbonite freezing.” He said, nodding softly, having learned quite a few things in his time here. 

  
  


“Will there be any negative effects?” Padme asked, stroking her belly with one hand, while the other held her husband’s hand. 

  
  


“Not at all. It will be like you’re taking a power nap. One moment you’re aware, and in the next blink it’s two hours later.” Harry said, and Anakin nodded, before kissing his wife soundly, and going to sit away from her. 

  
  


“Here I go…” Anakin said, and he closed his eyes completely, and after a few minutes, he opened them with a startled, almost pained gasp. Immediately he saw Padme close her eyes and then everything about her just… froze. “This is terribly uncomfortable, Master healer.” He said, and Harry nodded. 

  
  


“Which is why I am going to do what I can to distract you.” Harry said, smiling, before starting to talk, and do just that. It was nearing the two hour mark that Harry noticed Anakin seem to… relax, in a way that someone untrained wouldn’t have noticed. 

  
  


“Did you… do something? I feel like a dull headache I didn’t know I had just… leave me.” Anakin said, and Harry grinned gently. 

  
  


“I have been around a long time, not nearly as long as say your Grand Master, but much longer than you think.” Harry said, leaning back. “You had a deep, malicious essence in your body, connected to you through the Force. It was subtle, but it was manipulating your dreams, your visions.” He said, and Anakin tensed, but he kept going. “In order to be rid of it, you had to cut off the flow, so to speak. Now, if there was an attempt at re-connection, you would notice it… very quickly.” He said, and Anakin nodded, before taking a deep breath, as if he had never done so before. 

  
  


“And because of the lack of connection, I won’t be pushed down that path?” Anakin asked, and Harry nodded, before he flicked his hand softly, and Padme blinked awake, allowing Anakin to feel his wife and children again, and just like that… his life was looking so much more clear and bright. 

  
  


  
~TMBB~

  
  


“Sure you are, that he is strong in the Force, Master Healer Potter?” Yoda asked Harry, having been requested to have a private meeting. 

  
  


“Not just the Force, Grand Master.” Harry started, his face a little agitated. “But the Dark side, as you call it. It rolls around him like a cloak, hiding him from you… but not me. He has heard of my techniques, my abilities, and has sought me out, trying to be subtle about his intentions.” He said, leaning back, a thoughtful look on his face. “I felt the same darkness in him that I helped expunge from Knight Skywalker.” He finished, and Yoda nodded softly. 

  
  


“Think on this we must, has much power as Supreme Chancellor he does.” Yoda said, stroking his chin gently. “Careful we must be, but watchful, and mindful as well.” He said, and Harry nodded, and then they both started talking and planning. It would take careful details, and moves, but the galaxy would be free from at least one source of darkness. 

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is where I leave it. I don’t have the inspiration to go on, but I hope it’s alright as it is. I won’t lie, I got a little bit of a muse kick, after reading from one of my favorite authors. I would highly recommend them, they go by Dunuelos on Fanfiction.net, and their stuff is good. As always, read and review, please. ‘Til next time. 


End file.
